All the Things I Knew
by persephoneapple
Summary: It's been three months since Harry has spent the night with Draco. One conversation with Hermione convinces him that it's finally time to return home. A remix of GingerTodgers' The Things We Did and Didn't Do. Harry/Draco, Hermione/Ron [AO3 tags: Long Distance Relationship, Homesickness, Romance]


**All the Things I Knew  
Harry/Draco, Hermione/Ron [G, 2133 words]**  
 **Disclaimer:** JK Rowling and co own everything. I'm writing for fun and not for profit.  
 **A/N:** GingerTodgers, this is the first bit of writing I've done in months and I hope you like this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thank you mods for all your hard work and to my beta. I've tweaked this since then, so all remaining mistakes are my own. A remix of _The Things We Did and Didn't Do_ by GingerTodgers.  
 **Summary:** It's been three months since Harry has spent the night with Draco. One conversation with Hermione convinces him that it's finally time to return home.

* * *

 **All the Things I Knew**

Harry smiled as he watched Ron throw a stick far into the distance. The dog, who was named Lucky, barked once before chasing after the stick. Ron said that they had adopted him soon after arriving in Australia. Back then, he and Hermione hadn't known anyone and had felt incredibly lonely while they searched for her parents.

Instead of joining them when they had asked, Harry had decided to stay in England. He thought it was his duty to join the Auror programme and help bring in all the remaining Death Eaters that had gone into hiding after the war. It had only taken a few months to know that he had made the wrong choice. He hated going out onto the field and having everyone expect him to save the world.

Harry had decided to hand in his resignation to Head Auror Robards, but instead of accepting it, Robards had told him to take a break. Harry could re-evaluate his decision about quitting when he returned.

There was no reason not to accept the request. Except that Harry had regretted it as soon as he entered his home at 12 Grimmauld Place. Draco Malfoy had been cooking dinner and had turned when he heard Harry spill out of the fireplace.

"Honestly, Harry. You still can't exit a Floo gracefully? We practised and you're making me look bad."

Draco had placed a Stasis charm on the food and had come over to Harry. He helped him up and then used his wand to spell away the Floo powder, smoothing down the lines of his robes when he was done. Harry had stood extremely still, not breathing as he realised how close they were.

Harry knew he had a crush on Draco Malfoy. They might have been polite and awkward housemates when Draco had first moved in, but Harry had felt their friendship develop as time passed by.

So Harry had taken a chance and kissed him. What he got in return was a night so emotionally charged that a single Patronus produced from that memory would be able to fend off all the dementors in Azkaban.

"All right there, Harry?" Hermione asked as she set down a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits on the counter in front of him. Her bushy hair was tied up in a bun and although she had a smile on her face, Harry could see the shadows underneath her eyes and the way she tried to hide her yawn. Harry didn't blame her for being tired. The whole reason that she and Ron were in Australia was to find her parents and to try to restore their memories. So far there had been little progress, but Hermione was not giving up.

"I'm just wondering if it's time to go back to England," Harry said, taking a long sip of his tea. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry gauged Hermione's reaction to going home, partly to see if he was making the right choice.

"Oh," Hermione said, her brown eyes gazing at Harry's. "I thought you liked it here. There are so many opportunities here. You could enter the Auror training programme—I know that you think you wouldn't be given a fair chance in London, that they would just give you the position when you return."

"Well, yes," Harry said, "I think Australia is wonderful, but just for a visit."

Hermione didn't say anything and they both looked out the window at Ron playing with Lucky. Like Harry, Ron had a deep tan and he looked relaxed in his cargo shorts and white t-shirt. He was barefoot and when he laughed, it came deep down from his belly. The haunted looked from the war had disappeared from his eyes and all that was left was a carefree expression. Harry wondered if he would ever look like that.

"I don't think that Ron and I, well, we talked about it and I don't think we are going back anytime soon," Hermione said, interrupting him from his thoughts.

Although Harry was expecting to hear that, it was still a punch to the gut. He had been friends with Ron and Hermione for so long that he couldn't imagine them being apart for the rest of his life.

Harry sighed and crossed his arms against his chest. "Will you ever go back?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think it's good for my parents to leave. They might not remember me, but this is the only home my parents know. Perhaps in the future, but not right now."

"I completely understand, Hermione. It's not like there aren't Floo calls or International Portkeys that I could use to come visit you. I could go back to London right now and come visit you on the weekends."

"So there's no tempting you to stay?"

Harry immediately shook his head. "I don't think I can," he started to say. First and foremost there was Teddy to think about. It was already hard enough to be apart from his godson for this amount of time. And to bring Teddy with him to Australia was not something he could do to Andromeda. Besides—

"There's someone waiting for you back home, isn't there?" Although it was asked as a question, Hermione didn't have to wait for a response to know that it was true.

"Yes. Maybe? I don't know." Harry stared at her helplessly. Sometimes it was all he could think about at night. Once Harry returned, could they start out with a true relationship, with dates and introducing themselves as a couple to friends and family? Harry would like to think so, but he wasn't so sure. He was always tempted to ask about it in the postcards he sent to Draco. At last count, it had been forty-six postcards sent in three months. But Harry cherished each and every one of them and kept them locked up to read and reflect on whenever he felt lonely.

No. Harry had to stop those thoughts before they got out of control. Yes, they had shared one night together and what a wonderful night it had been, but there had been no promises made. In fact, Harry could arrive home and find out that Draco had found someone. It would hurt, but there was nothing he could do about it. They were not promised to each other.

Harry cleared his throat to loosen the lump stuck in there. "Actually, I don't even know if that last part is true. We never had a chance to talk about our relationship." Harry looked away before he could see a pitying look on Hermione's face.

"Oh, Harry. You do like this person. Is it anyone we know? I did notice that you were sending a lot of post via international owl this summer, but Ron and I never wanted to ask because we wanted you to be able to talk to us. We didn't want to pry."

Harry was very thankful for his friends in situations like these.

"Yeah, you know him," Harry began, "but not really. I know I'm not making sense, but I don't know where to begin."

Hermione reached over and squeezed his hand. "Well, tell me about him. Where did you meet? Where does he work?"

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was going to be one of the most interesting and hardest conversations he ever had with Hermione. Harry decided he was going to tell her about Draco in the vaguest terms possible.

"Well, he's blond and he went to Hogwarts," Harry said, but Hermione interrupted him, saying, "Draco Malfoy. It's him, right?"

Harry gaped at her. He knew that she was the brightest witch he had ever met, but to guess correctly after only a small amount of clues?

"How did you know?" he asked, breaking apart a biscuit and stuffing it into his mouth.

"He lives with you and I know that you wouldn't agree to go out with someone unless you knew them really well and trusted them. Draco is the only person I know who fits that criteria."

"You're not upset that it's him?"

Hermione's voice was gentle when she spoke. "Oh, Harry. No. What gave you that impression?"

"Well, for the way he treated us at Hogwarts. I know Ron still has a lot of objections about us living together. I couldn't imagine how he would react with finding out that we are…together." Harry began to feel his stomach twist and turn as he thought of what Ron would say.

"Harry," Hermione said, leading him away from the window and into the living room. She sat down and placed another cup of coffee into his hands. "Draco's not the same person, right? After all, you're living together and you would know best out of all of us. I know he's been making you happy. So tell me about him."

And so Harry did. He told her every little thing about Draco even if it seemed inconsequential. How Draco had been trying to change his views on things his father had instilled in him as a child. How he was apologising to the people that he hurt when he was younger. The way Draco had learned to cook without magic even if the meals never came out perfect. The way he treated Teddy despite who his parents were. How most of their conversations seemed to be just saying things that were on their minds and that it never got boring even if they stayed up all night. How happy it made him to see Draco's smile and be there to comfort one another whenever they had nightmares.

Hermione had a knowing smile on her face when Harry finished speaking. "Harry, you don't need to worry about anything. It seems like he's smitten with you."

"Well, we did sleep together already," he said, blushing, and he couldn't quite look at his best friend in the eyes.

"Well, was it fantastic?" Hermione asked, but immediately put her hand over her mouth. "Sorry, that was rude of me to ask. But I don't see what's wrong."

"Well, I don't really look the same as when I left." Harry gestured to his body, which was fuller and much broader than when he had first arrived in Australia. "I mean, I am fine with the way I look, but—I don't know, Hermione. What if Draco still looks the same, but he finds me entirely different?"

"How? I still see that you have two eyes, messy hair, and your skin is darker from the sun, but that will fade. The most important thing about you hasn't changed, right? I meant your personality, not your cock, so take your mind off of that for a moment. I don't see what's different."

Harry laughed, but it was a strangled noise.

Hermione rubbed soothing circles onto his back. "Harry, you need to think about this rationally. You told me that Draco has changed. Do your really think that he cares about your appearance?"

Realistically, Harry knew that the answer was no. But there was always a tiny sliver of doubt. All he could do was shrug his shoulders.

"Harry, you should go to him and tell him how you feel."

"Right now?"

"Yes. You won't be at peace until you do." As soon as she said those words, Harry knew that she was right. He needed to go home before it drove him crazy thinking about it.

Harry hesitated. "What about Ron?"

"I'll tell him. He will understand. And I promise you that we will visit you soon." She Transfigured a postcard from a napkin and handed it to him. "Write to him. Tell him that you are going back home."

Harry stood, but then bent down to hug her tightly. "Thank you for understanding."

"Go," Hermione said, waving him off. "Don't come back until we can give Draco the proper 'If you break Harry's heart, we will kill you' speech."

Harry's laughter trailed behind him as he hurried to his room. He opened his suitcase and threw all his belongings into it, not even bothering to sort them out properly. At the last moment he decided that he needed to change clothes. It wouldn't hurt to make a good impression.

Harry changed into white shirt and layered it with Sirius' leather jacket. The shirt was tight against his chest, but he ignored it in favour of trying to tame his messy hair. Checking his reflection in the mirror, Harry smiled at himself before sitting down at the desk in his room.

His forty-seventh postcard to Draco was only two sentences long.

 _Draco, should be back by 9am your time. Can't wait to see you, let's stay in tonight._


End file.
